This invention relates to that field of building construction which utilizes a lattice-like three-dimensional frame structure covered by a flexible sheet canopy or skin to form an enclosure. The canopy is fabric-like in nature, but is very often a plastic film. The bottom edge of the canopy is secured to a base, and in some cases the interior of the enclosure which is formed is subjected to air at slightly greater than atmospheric pressure. In most cases, the canopy is not fastened to discrete portions of the frame, but merely engages the frame. This engagement of the canopy with the frame, particularly at the points of juncture of frame elements, causes wear and stress in the sheet material of the canopy, often resulting in rupture.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide means for supporting the canopy on the frame, particularly at frame juncture points, which will minimize the wear and stress in the sheet.